


Flee With Me

by SlipOfAScribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Brotherly Affection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Love, M/M, Non-Explicit, One Shot Collection, Other, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipOfAScribe/pseuds/SlipOfAScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of scenes with different Human!A/U characters fleeing- whether that be running away from someone, from responsibility, or just from life in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean needed to get away, to stop feeling so restless again. The company is a big improvement since last time.

The cigarette fit naturally between his fingertips and a fleck of ash trailed from the tip and away into the past as it hung out of the window. The warm summer air poured through the open windows of the Impala, a faraway horizon sitting along the dashboard. Dean didn’t chose to think of this as running away, but that was exactly what this was. Those he’d left behind knew it as running just as much as Dean denied it.

A frown played across his face as his sharp green eyes stared out at the stretch of country road with faded yellow lines marking a safe passing zone. If he squinted hard enough perhaps he could see what he was running towards.

A hand touched down on his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze that rubbed friction through the jeans across his skin. He turned his head mostly towards the passenger, the passenger whose long fingers flicked the cigarette once more and drew it to full, sturdy lips and inhaled the twirl of smoke. Dean smiled despite himself and parted his lips when those long fingers put the cigarette to his mouth.

Dean hadn’t had a cigarette in a long time, but he inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs, held it there as the nicotine ran rampant through his system immediately then breathed it out. The gray smoke drifted through the car in a flash and disappeared through the window behind him.

Castiel didn’t have to say a word. That’s why he was here. Dean had never felt such understanding from anyone in his life. Even he and Sam ran into barriers of communication. But this shared silence and cigarette settled something wild in Dean. His hands relaxed on the steering wheel and he took in a deep breath of fresh air, smoke free this time. The oxygen flooded his brain after the intentional deprivation and he flew even higher.

The cigarette was tossed back with everything else they’d left behind, scattering somewhere along the road. Those fingers occupied themselves now on radio knobs, flipping through static to a rock station that cut out occasionally but seemed to be getting stronger as they drove. The hand on Dean’s thigh remained.

“You’re gonna lose your job, Cas.”

The smile on Castiel’s lips didn't belie the fact that he didn’t much care. Still, he spoke. “More than likely, yes.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Dean cocked an eyebrow upward. He had never met a more focused and goal oriented man in his life.

“Yep.” His hand squeezed Dean’s thigh again.

Dean smiled and pressed a little harder on the gas pedal.


	2. Lollipops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer needs to escape the cold, but does he really think he'll be getting out alone?

                The skin on the back of his knuckles was red, cracking in the cold. His fist was clenched tightly around a rolled up plane ticket as stood in front of a departure board, navy eyes scanning the red lighted times that blinked across it. The fresh skin beneath the cracks burned in the filtered, cramped air of the Buffalo, NY airport. Lucifer planned to run away from the cold just as fast as a large jet engine could manage. Apparently, that wouldn’t be for hours as his flight was delayed due to the storm rolling across the east coast.

                With a dejected sigh, he stooped down and picked up the heavy backpack once more. Slinging it over his left shoulder, Lucifer felt it bite through his dark blue canvas button-down and the black v-neck tee shirt beneath. The ratty backpack was old and the padding was wearing down from years of sitting perched just as it was now. Booted feet made dull thuds across the shined and buffered floors, long languid steps not matching the nervous hammering of his heart.

                Fuck them. His family could be damned to this wasteland, huddled together against the blizzard, but he was getting out.

                With each step down the long hall towards his gate, Lucifer noted the air he carried in his half-smile and smoky gaze scattered the crowd before him. He rarely found the need to step out of the way as those around him parted for his just over six foot form with ease. Perhaps there was smugness in the way he tilted his head upward a bit more. Perhaps his whole form, shoulders back and steps evenly precise came from his observations of those around him. It suited him well enough, anyway.

                Carding a rough hand through his thick yet shorter blond hair, Lucifer felt it stay stuck upwards, efficiently spiked and messy. Perpetual bedhead he was good at. He liked the way his hair molded just so beneath his quick fingers and even liked the gazes he was able to drag along with it.

                Too quickly he found himself at gate A 34, big red letters rolling the destination Tucson, Arizona across it followed by: DELAYED. He had hours.

                A smile still curled against his lips as he thought of the God-forsaken desert he’d soon be in leaving everyone else to manage the cold on their own. Sure as shit, none of them would take much notice to his absence and wasn’t that just fine. He hefted the bag, feeling it grind against his skin painfully, but kept his face in mild rapture as he stared out of the large bay windows across the room from him, planes taxying on the runway and moving steadily to their gates.

                “So, when we leaving?”

                Lucifer startled and looked down, Gabriel’s bright smile shining up at him. He had a backpack slung across his right shoulder and a hand was tucked lazily into the pockets of his jeans. A lollipop stuck haphazardly from between his smiling lips.

                “Ah Hell,” Lucifer grumbled.

                “Well, at least we’ll be warm.” Gabriel chuckled and slurped around the lollipop. “Here,” he said pulling a second one from his pocket and handing it over to his older brother.

                Taking it from his stubby hands, Lucifer unwrapped the blue thing and stuck it in his mouth. Maybe the hours would go by a bit quicker.


	3. Stick of Gum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Winchester wasn't used to the word "no" but at least he has someone who can get him over the dejection.

               Hard hazel eyes stared down at the stark white paper with minimal black writing across its expanse. Of course, not much was needed to tell someone they didn’t get accepted into the program. Sam’s eyes actually stung at the edges as he continued to glare at the word, “Sorry”. He wasn’t sure he’d ever seen that word on any paper that came back to his possession and it struck some new chord in his emotions.

                Sam Winchester had been rejected from academia.

                That little repetitious phrase echoed in his mind until his vision narrowed and he couldn’t take in the surroundings of the apartment around him any longer. Breath stuck quick in the collapse of his throat and his body stuttered forward. Everything was muted. Blood was pounding in his ears, sounding like waves crashed against his body. He felt hundreds of pounds heavier.

                Sam pushed away from the table so quickly the chair clattered back behind him.

                A surprised feminine squeak drew all of his senses into sharp focus, his ears ringing suddenly. He turned slowly and saw Jessica hovering at the divide of the kitchen and living area. The burning at his eyes pricked against his skin once more but he fought back against it.

                “Babe?” Jessica’s question wasn’t quite a whisper but it was soft enough that it drew Sam in to her.

                He stooped and picked the chair up, tucking it in its proper place beneath the table. “Sorry. I um, didn’t get accepted into the program.”

                Her eyebrows drew together and Sam watched her hourglass figure pick her way carefully over to him. Jess’ hands pressed to his chest and he could feel his breath ease out of him, muscles relaxing under the warm touch. Then she pressed the rest of her to him, going up on bare tiptoes to offer him her lips.

                Sam dipped his height downward, scooping a hand behind her head and tangling into her hair as he kissed her. His lips darted across hers with an easy familiarity. When he pulled back, one hand still in her hair and the other wrapping around her waist, he stared down with a smile starting on his lips.

                “Go get your keys, Sam. We’re getting out of California for a while.” Jessica’s hand had dipped down to her jean short’s pocket and pulled out a stick of gum. As she unwrapped it, the bite of cinnamon dusted between them.

                “What?” His face screwed up in confusion, longer hair falling rebellious in front of his eyes.

                Jessica bit half of the gum stick and touched the other one up to Sam’s lips. “Let’s just run away for a while. Take me to see the country. We’ve got a whole summer and you need a break.”

                Sam Winchester could not deny that smiling face anything. Biting down on the gum, he pulled reluctant from her heat and sought his keys. A burst of cinnamon sprung over his tongue. They barely threw two duffle bags together before jumping into a Thunderbird, a gift from Dean for Sam’s graduating with a Master’s degree. They were finally putting it to proper use.

 

 


End file.
